


Запасная обойма

by JanetDi



Series: Опоздавший [22]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: Нико Хюлькенберг совсем вырос, теперь у него своя группа
Relationships: Giancarlo Fisichella/Kimi Räikkönen
Series: Опоздавший [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135571





	Запасная обойма

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oliver_grace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliver_grace/gifts).



Афиша выглядела эффектно: на белом фоне из геометрических фигур проступало очертание лица. Жесткие, рубленные линии только подчеркивали цельность образа: упрямая складка возле губ, морщина между бровей, нос, подбородок, кадык – сочного синего цвета; глаза, волосы, брови – насыщенного голубого; ресницы, губы, тень на виске – глубокого чернильного.  
На самом деле, фотография была снята три недели назад, а потом обработана одним из фильтров «призмы», но от этого афиша не переставала быть такой невыносимо-стильной.  
\- Скоро начнется. Пойдем, - Хейкки положил руку Росбергу на плечо и тот вздрогнул от неожиданности – так глубоко задумался, что не услышал шагов.  
\- Это получается… - растерянно начал Нико, - Это получается, если он – взрослый, то мы что…старые?  
Ковалайнен поморщился и промолчал.  
Потому что у него не было ответа.

Журналисты дежурили у служебного входа в клуб со вчерашнего вечера, и вопросов было не избежать.  
Нико вышел из машины, но очки снимать не стал, и правильно сделал – вспышки фотоаппаратов ослепили его даже сквозь темные стекла.  
\- Герр Хюлькенберг, - особенно-настойчивый парень в приталенном бархатном пиджаке даже пробился через оцепление секьюрити. – Герр Хюлькенберг, скажите, вы ведь будете исполнять песни Кими Райкконена сегодня?..  
Нико остановится, повернул голову и сдвинул очки на кончик носа.  
\- Зачем? – холодно спросил он. – У меня есть свои.  
И стремительно направился к двери, не обращая внимания на крики толпы за спиной.  
К этому он привык с детства.

Кими стоял возле еще пока пустой сцены, придирчиво оглядывая оборудование.  
\- Все в порядке, - сказал ему Хаккинен. – Я все проверил.  
\- А потом он пришел и сделал все по-своему, - поддакнул Физикелла.  
Финны неодобрительно обернулись, и Карло отсалютовал им бокалом джин-тоника. Он не обратил на демарш никакого внимания.  
\- Сейчас я должен сказать кучу банальных фраз, - продолжил итальянец лениво. – Вроде «ему давно уже не одиннадцать» и «позвольте ему самому делать свои ошибки», но вы же меня не послушаете?  
\- Не послушаем, - Кими пожал плечами и снова повернулся к сцене.  
\- То, что он вырос не отменяет того, что для нас он всегда будет Мелким, - раздельно сказал Джанкарло ему в затылок. – И потом, зачем было растить птицу, если не позволять ей летать?  
\- Ты плохой поэт, - Райкконен покачал головой.  
\- Тебе нравится, - напомнил ему Физикелла.  
Мика рядом вдруг понял, что расслабляется, и Кими рядом расслабляется тоже. Физика, как всегда, оказывался прав.

\- Халк, лови, - Вальтери бросил бутылку энергетика, и Нико поймал ее одной рукой. Оба Эстебана – и Гутьеррес и Окон – одновременно хмыкнули, но продолжили проверять свои гитары. Вальтери размял шею и похлопал себя по карману, откуда торчали барабанные палочки – он собирался быстрее всех. Стойфель облизнул губы – его синтезатор, как и барабанная установка Боттаса, уже стоял на сцене.  
Группа «Запасная обойма» готовилась начать свой первый крупный концерт, но, по странному стечению обстоятельств, совершенно не нервничала. Может быть, излишне эмоциональный Гутьеррес только казался слегка на взводе.  
\- Ну что, пора пойти и умереть на этой чертовой сцене, - Нико поставил неоткрытую бутылку энергетика на заваленный салфетками стол в общей гримерке.  
Как и любая правда, прозвучало донельзя буднично.

Мокрые волосы падали ему на лоб. Гитара казалась непомерно тяжелой, и Нико словно через силу выводил риф, который низким ревом пролетал над замершей толпой. Агрессивная, резкая, как плеть, музыка проникала в кровь, завораживала. Хюлькенберга слегка потряхивало, и эта вибрация передавалась остальным, и… все получалось. Получалось лучше, чем на репетициях, чем на небольших концертах в других клубах, чем на фестивалях. У Нико получалось поймать краж, и потом распылить его на двадцать пять тысяч человек – двадцать пять тысяч и пять особенных человек, которые сегодня слушали его песни: о добре и зле, о свободе, о лютой ненависти и святой любви.  
Когда за спиной брызнули искры пиротехники, Нико торжествующе улыбнулся, и словно наяву увидел, как в тесной каморке звукорежиссеров Тимо поднимает бутылку пива в его честь.  
«Да здравствует король»  
Толпа у края сцены взревела ликованием. Боттас в ответ разразился клокочущей барабанной дробью.

В баре отеля кроме них было еще пару посетителей, и все.  
Гутьеррес пил сложный коктейль, Окон – коньяк, ван Дорн остановился на текиле, а Вальтерри – на водке. Нико предпочел воду – сработала давняя привычка.  
Они молчали, как люди, которые пару часов назад умерли на сцене, а потом там же возродились, и просто не научились еще говорить заново.  
\- Это было…охуенно, - наконец сказал Окон осторожно, как будто пробуя слова на вкус.  
\- Угу, - промычал Стойфель.  
Нико смотрел на них, прихлебывая теплую воду. Если внутри «Пятого колеса» он всегда чувствовал себя младшим родственником, то сейчас ощущал себя равным среди равных – такой же частичкой пепла, таким же пером феникса. Впитывая эту новую свободу, новый вкус равенства, Хюлькенберг не ждал похвалы и не собирался хвалить сам. Он просто хотел жить, писать песни и петь. Потому что мог. Вот с этими людьми, которым можно доверить все, что угодно, и даже гитару.  
\- Пойду, покурю, - сказал Нико просто.  
И никто ему ничего не сказал.

На террасе у перил стоял высокий светловолосый мужик и смотрел вниз, на засыпающий город.  
\- Нью-Йорк – хорошее место, чтобы что-то начинать, - сказал он Хюлькенбергу.  
Тот пожал плечами, и щелкнул зажигалкой. Затянулся, выпустил дым, помолчал немного, и только потом ответил. – Да.  
\- Я с работы уволился, - непонятно зачем сказал мужик, проводя узкими ладонями по перилам. – Первый раз за двадцать лет полностью свободен.  
\- А я отыграл свой первый концерт в качестве фронтмена, - в тон отозвался Нико, тоже непонятно почему. Будто толкнул кто-то, под руку.  
Мужик обернулся. Синеглазый, веснушчатый, красивый и хищный, он прищурился и присвистнул.  
\- Да ну?  
Хюлькенберг хмыкнул, и протянул мужику свою сигарету.

Джанкарло проснулся посреди ночи, зевнул и повернулся на бок. Кими не спал – лежал, закинув руки за голову и смотрел в потолок.  
\- Ну? – Физикелла посмотрел на него укоризненно.  
\- Значит, все? – тон Райкконена был, скорее, удивленным. – «Пятое колесо» теперь окончательно история? Написанная, выученная и спетая песня?  
Карло закатил глаза.  
\- Нет, - терпеливо, как маленькому Нико когда-то, объяснил он. – Дурак, что ли? Через какое-то время он придет и скажет, что написал песню. Может, один, а может и со своими ребятками, и тогда вы в четыре руки поставите этот мир на уши. Опять. И сейчас он никуда не денется. Если ты позвонишь – он будет здесь через четверть часа. Только ты, пожалуйста, не звони.  
\- Не буду, - пообещал Кими. – Лучше песню напишу.  
\- Я не сомневался, - Карло улыбнулся.

Ковалайнена разбудил нахальный лучик солнца. Хейкки чихнул, открыл глаза и потер слипшиеся после сна веки.  
\- Зеленые, - сказал Росберг тихо. – Или желтые. Или серо-голубые. Не знаю.  
Хейки придвинулся ближе, подминая Нико под себя.  
«Старые, - подумал он пренебрежительно. – Скажет тоже!.. Ха»  
Он давно уже научился правильно отвечать Росбергу, не тратя при этом лишних слов.


End file.
